Peeta and Tris have an affair
by tobias'girl
Summary: When two very different worlds collide, read what happens when Katniss Everdeen, ruler of panem, discovers that Peeta is cheating on her...


Back in District 11, the mockinjays sing, signalling the end of another sun scorched day. I carefully climb down the tree, my feet skimming the branches of the orchard yard. Rue's orchard yard.

I had never met Rue, but after my rebellious escape from erudite, I found myself standing over her resting place, where bunches of wild flowers protected her. The first time I ever found Rue's grave, I was overwhelmed to see she was only 12. She was too young, much like the abnegation children who also lost their lives in the attack simulation only last year.

Peeta Mellark, who lived through the atrocities of the 74th and 15th Huger Games, offers me a hand, and so I take it, jumping down from the tress, flying past their fragile branches.

Every day Peeta walks me home, past the lines of grey houses, just like home. Thinking of home brings a great pang to my chest, a pang of longing for my parents, who died for me, who died for the world to know about the divergent.

Today, the rays of sunlight fall upon my blond/brown hair, reflecting into Peeta's beautiful, blue eyes.

A month ago today, it would've been mine and Tobias' one year anniversary. I really loved Tobias. I loved him for his past, everything he did in the present and everything he wanted in the future. But it just wasn't enough. I always felt like I was being babied by him so whilst I still loved him, and he (hopefully) still loved me, I had to leave. I had to be free. Even now, under Katniss Everdeen's power, I am free.

Peeta takes my hand and leads me down the back of an old, abandoned ally way, leaving me to feel excited and giddy. He always did this, led me away from the world and plunged me into an oblivious world, where there is no one but me and Peeta. I pull my hand away from Peeta and shove it into his chest, making him bite his lip in anticipation. However, when I lean in close to him, he pushes me away. I look to the ground, trying to hide my flushed cheeks. Peeta kneels down, and I think that is the end. It is the end of us, the end of our lips fitting together perfectly, the end of our little affair.

Sirens wail in the air, signalling to us that we need to take immediate cover. In my first month in district 11, I have had to do this not once. Quaking, I turn away from Peeta and run. I run through district 11, past the capitol bombing squadron, who seem to ignore me, and, like a dauntless, heave myself on the moving train, on its way back to amity. I will be safe there. Katniss cannot kill me, or the baby, Peeta's third child.

When I eventually reach amity, instead of smiles and the sweet sound of laughter, I am greeted with faces of grief and sympathy. Johanna, 'leader' of amity, looking as beautiful as ever with her scar, approaches me. I know I must remain calm, after all, this is amity. Her lips wobble with every step she takes, coming closer to me. I extend my hand, a dauntless greeting, only to be rejected. As Johanna speaks the terrible words, I sink to the ground shaking, animal sounds escaping me. Peeta is dead. My baby... Our baby will grow up without his or her dad, Granddad and Grandma.

I awake in a hospital. A hospital that is not an amity hospital. I slowly propped myself up onto my pillow, craning my neck, trying to figure out where I am. That's when I saw it. TV screens filled with images of the Districts burning to the ground. Images of people screaming, crying for their loved ones. Images that only mean one thing, I am in the presence of the one, the only, Katniss Everdeen.

As I lay awake, fearful of the inevitable, I feel the baby inside me, kicking me, almost like a warning that something terrible will happen.

Katniss walks into my room with an injection, full of the deep purple simulation serum. As she slithers closer to me, I feel the black restraints holding me down to the bed. I am Tris the Brave, Tris the Divergent, and I will not panic.

The next thing I know, I'm walking up a bright staircase, weightless. When I reach the golden gate at the top of the stairs, I feel something sprouting out my back. Wings. White, fluffy, elegant wings. And then I see them. Andrew, Edith and Caleb Prior. I am finally re-united with my family. And now, when I look down upon the world, I see Jack Prior Mellark changing the word, fighting back against the capitol, fighting for peace.


End file.
